Titans Academy
by bluegirl19
Summary: Robin, Katie, Raven, Gar, Vic, Terra, Bee, Pete, Alex, Kelsey, and Cody were selected to attend Titans Academy, a school for teens with superpowers. At first, TA seems pretty normal, but what's the real purpose for gathering and training superteens...?
1. The First Day

**Hi! Welcome to my wonderful fanfic! I know that it might be a little, you know, lame, but I had this idea, and I couldn't resist writing it down! So, anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Happy Bunny, Duke, or any magical schools mentioned in this story.**

**Titans Academy**

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

As I stepped off the bus, I felt the sun warming my face, but not my attitude. I had never really liked people, and here there were more people then the eye could see. It was the first day of school at Titans Academy, and there were people everywhere; confused new students looking for their dorm rooms, happy old students looking for their friends, and miserable teachers who looked like they would rather be anywhere in the world but here. I checked to see that my suitcase was still in my hand and that my backpack was still on my back before I started to shove my way through the crowd. I kept fighting my way through until I made it out. All around me were large, off-white colored buildings, and students trying to find out which building they were going to spend the next ten months in.

"Excuse me" I heard a voice say. I turned around and was met by two people. One was a short boy with dark, spiky hair that seemed bigger then his head, a thin face, and was wearing cool looking sunglasses, tight jeans, and a tight red shirt. He seemed mysterious and dark, which is probably the only reason I cared what he said. The other was a tall, thin girl with long, straight red hair, green eyes that sparkled with hope, wearing a light green shirt that matched her eyes, and a black peasant skirt. She seemed like a peppy, upbeat kind of girl, which made the contrast between her and the boy interesting.

"Can you help her find her dorm? I'm trying to find my dorm, and the boys' dorms are on the side of the campus." said the boy coolly.

"Sure, uhhhh……" I said.

"It's Robin." He said.

"Ok, _Robin_."

"Bye, Katie. Bye………"

"Raven"

"Ok. Bye Raven"

With that, he took off into the crowd of people, leaving the other girl and me alone.

"So, uh, Katie, where's your dorm room?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, my name is not Katie." said the girl in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Ok, so, what is it then?"

"My real name is Koriand'r, but here in America I am known as Katie."

"Koriand'r?" I said questioningly.

"Yes!" she replied happily. "You are the first person here in America who can say it!"

"Ok, so, where's your dorm room?" I said. I really didn't feel like messing around with this girl; I was tired and I wanted to find my dorm room.

"Oh." she said, seeming a little hurt. "It is room number 344."

"Cool, that's mine too. Well, it's my first year here, and I'm not quite sure where everything is, but I think the 300 building is that one." I pointed to a large building to my right with the number 300 on it.

"Oh, yes, I believe that that would most likely be correct." she smiled.

"Well, let's go." I told her. We both picked up our bags and started walking to the building.

"So, your name is Raven?" she asked me.

"Yep" I told her.

"I think that it is a pretty name." she said shyly.

"Thanks" A pretty name? Nobody had ever told me that it was a _pretty_ name before. People had called it scary, dark, and mysterious, but never pretty. "Here we are." I said. I pulled the door open to the building. Inside there were so many girls that you couldn't tell anything else about the room, except that the ceiling was white.

"It is quite loud in here." said Katie, trying to talk above the crowd.

"Let's see if we can get up to our dorm room." I told her loudly.

"We can't go up yet; all of the doors leading to the rest of the building are locked." a prissy voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tiny girl with a thin face, pink hair bigger then her head (What is it with these people and big hair?) and pink eyes wearing a tight white polo shirt, a pink mini-skirt, and white high-heels. Next to her were two girls. One was just a little bit shorter then me and boney with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a small pink dress with pink high-heels. The other one was the same height as the blond, but defiantly a lot meatier (more muscle, bigger butt, etc.), had thick, curly black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a tight pink shirt (which was not flattering on her figure), a black mini-skirt, and, you guessed it, high heels. All three girls were obviously wearing a lot of make-up. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like these girls.

"Thank you for the information." said Katie politely.

"And you would be……." said the blonde one.

"Katie"

"And….." said the dark-haired one.

"Raven" I told them reluctantly.

"I'm Jinx. I'll curse you if you get in my way" said the one with pink hair.

"I'm Kitten. I'll claw you if you get in my way. _Meow_." said the blonde one.

"I'm Sam. I'll kick your butt if you get in my way." said the dark-haired one.

"And what room are you staying in?" I said. I really hoped that their numbers were in the thousands, so they wouldn't be anywhere near me.

"320; what about you?" said Jinx.

"344" said Katie.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HECK UP!" yelled a stern voice.

Suddenly, it was very quiet. Right in the center of the room, a tall, muscular, overall tough looking woman who looked like she was about thirty with short brown hair and brown eyes stood on an old-fashioned wooden chair.

"Ok, now that I have you attention, I have a few announcements to make. I am Amy, your dorm advisor. As long as you are in this building, you live under my rules. First of all, lights out time is midnight. There are no boys allowed in this building after nine thirty, until seven in the morning. The lounge is open to everybody who lives in this building. Freshmen will receive their schedules in the auditorium at seven tomorrow. And, well, that's pretty much it. If you violate my rules, you will receive a harsh punishment. You may now enter your dorm rooms."

With that, most of the girls ran up to their dorm rooms, and Katie and I stayed behind. I really didn't want to fight the crowd just to get to my dorm room right away when I knew I could just wait and miss being trampled. After a few minutes, Katie and I went to find our room.

"338, 340, 342, 344!" said Katie as we walked down the bare hallway toward our room. I slowly turned the handle and opened the plain, ugly door. Inside I saw a plain looking room; off-yellow walls and carpet, an old looking bunk bed, a white nightstand, a white dresser, a single bed, two doors, and two excited looking girls. One girl was Asian with long, silky looking mid-length black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing tight jeans and a Happy Bunny t-shirt. The other had long, thick, wavy brown hair, thick eyebrows, a thin face, and blue-green eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and a Duke sweater. Both girls were thin and were about the same height. The expressions on their faces were both 'Who are you?', but the Asian girl's seemed kind of confident, while the other girl's was a bit shyer.

"Ok, who are you and why are you in my room, because there are three beds and four of us." I said.

"Oh, I'm not staying." said the brown haired girl shyly.

"Ok, then, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alex, and I'm your roommate." said the Asian girl.

"And………."

"Kelsey"

"It is very nice to meet you." said Katie.

"Who are you?" said Alex.

"Raven" I said.

"My name is Koriand'r, but you may call me Katie."

"Koriand'r?" said Alex.

"Yes! You can say it too!" said Katie excitedly.

"Well, I better go. I still need to meet my roommates." said Kelsey.

"And where are you staying?" I asked. These girls seemed alright, but as you know, first impressions aren't always right.

"Just next door; number 342. Well, bye."

"Bye" we all said.

After Kelsey had closed the door, Alex said "Well, this is about the ugliest room I've ever seen."

"Seriously" I agreed.

"Yes, it could use some more vibrant colors." said Katie.

"Actually, I was thinking black." I said.

"I'm sure that we'll find some kind of happy medium, even thought black would be cool." said Alex.

I looked at my watch. It was nine. "Time to get ready for bed." I said.

"Are you kidding me? I usually go to bed at eleven." said Alex.

"Me to, but I'm tired, and the freshmen thing starts at seven. If we all want to shower in the morning, then we need to be up by six."

"I shower at night." said Alex.

"You go do that." I said, "But, I need to be up by six. So, I want to be in bed by ten."

"Yeah, but…….." Alex was just about to protest, but we could hear a fight next door.

"YELLOW AND BLACK!" said one angry voice.

"RED ALL THE WAY!" said another.

"Sounds like your friend is having a little problem." I said.

"Neither one of those two is her. I've never heard her get that mad at anything but the television before." said Alex.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. Then, I heard somebody banging on the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" said one voice.

I opened the door. "Hello. How may I be of assistance?" I asked politely. Right in front of me there were three girls; one was a tall, slender, African-American with short black hair and dark brown eyes, and a look of hatred on her face. She was wearing a yellow, sparkly camisole and black sweatpants. The other girl was shorter then me, boney, and had shoulder-length blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing a red camisole and red sweatpants. She seemed angry, too, but not as angry as the first girl. Kelsey was there too, but just standing in the background. She was wearing the same thing she had been wearing when I had first met her. By this time, Alex and Katie had come to the door as well.

"Having trouble?" said Alex.

"Which one of you told me to shut up?" snapped the African-American girl.

"That would be me." I said, "I have to be up by six tomorrow, so I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Sorry" said the blonde, "We were just fighting over what color to paint our room."

"Can you deal with that in the morning, uhhhhh……."

"Terra" said the blonde.

"Bee" said the African-American girl.

"You already know me." said Kelsey.

"Hold up, you already know them?" said Bee.

"Yep" said Kelsey "Alex….."

"That's me" said Alex.

"Right; Alex and I are really good friends, and two out of the three people selected from our school to come here."

"Who's the other?" asked Terra.

"Gar." said Kelsey, "He's nice, but kinda……."

"Weird, lame, stupid" said Alex.

"No, nutty was what I was going for. See, Alex and Gar don't get along to well."

"And yet you still make me look at his ugly face."

"Well, that was……."

"Well, as interesting as this is, I think it's time for bed. Good night." I said.

"Wait, what are your names?"

"Raven"

"And………"

"Katie." said Katie. I didn't even notice that she was there until now.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodbye new friends!" said Katie, just as I slammed the door.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." said Alex.

"Welcome to my life." I said. So, then, Katie and I got ready, and Alex showered. By ten o'clock, we were all in bed with the lights out.

"Goodnight" said Alex.

"Sleep tight good friends of mine" said Katie.

"G'night" I said, closing my eyes, feeling very, very sleepy.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Well, whatever you think about it, please review and tell me! Also, if you would, please tell me about another character I can add to the story. I am planning to add a lot of people in there, and I need some "unique" characters. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Ok, readers, I have a question for you. Do you think that each chapter should be told from a different POV, or should I mix it up, and have different people telling different parts of the chapter? I need to know!**

**I already have plans for chapter two! It should be coming out soon! Remember: REVIEW! **


	2. One Early Morning

**Ok, if you read my profile, then you know what to expect from this chapter. It's going to be exciting! Anyway, it would be a big help to me if some people would give me some new characters, just to spice it up a little bit. Also, every time I put a line in, I am switching characters. I mean, wouldn't this story be boring if it were only told by one character? Well, it's the moment that you've all been waiting for, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: One Early Morning**

RING! RING! RING!

"Uhhhhhhhh," I groaned. I turned over in my small bed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read six o'clock. "Somebody turn on a light." I said.

Then, I heard a loud snoring noise, and I could tell that one of my roommates had fallen back asleep. Suddenly, a bright light erupted through the room, forcing me to rub my eyes. I looked over at the bunk bed that was directly across from my single bed. In the bottom bunk laid Vic. He was big, muscular, African-American, bald, and had steel grey eyes. He must have been the source of the loud snore, because the light woke him abruptly, causing him to hit his head on the top bunk.

"OW!" said Vic, "That hurt."

"Blame Robin; he told me to turn on the light." said a voice.

I sat up and looked at my other roommate, Cody. He was standing near the light switch, rubbing his eyes. He had light blue eyes, shaggy auburn hair, and freckles, lots of freckles. He was about normal height, which, sadly, was taller then me.

"What's going on in there?" said a voice from the room next to us.

"Seriously, you interrupted my beauty sleep." said another voice from next door.

"Nothing, Pete; Vic just banged his head." I said, just loud enough so they could hear on the other side of the wall.

"Gar, not even all the beauty sleep in the world could cure your case of the uglies." said Vic loudly.

"Ha-ha; funny," said Gar, "DIBS!"

"On what?" said Pete.

"Shower!" said Gar.

"Fine, just get it over with so I can get in."

"I've got dibs on the shower in here." said Vic.

"Same goes for you, quick. We gotta be at the auditorium at seven." I said.

"Fine," said Vic as he rolled out of bed, grabbed a towel and some clothes, and headed into the shower.

"Hey, Pete, why don't you come in here?" asked Cody loudly.

Then, there was a loud knock, followed by Cody asking, "Who is it?"

"Room service," said the voice.

"Oh, good; I really needed a back massage." said Cody as he opened the door, "Since when have you worked for the school, Pete?"

"Very funny; what's up?" said Pete as he walked through the door. Pete was tall, had shaggy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. No matter what he was doing, Pete always seemed to be thinking about something. He would just look off into space, sometimes even when he was talking to you.

"Dibs!" said Cody loudly.

"Dibs!" said Pete.

"Dibs on what?" I asked. It was too early for my mind to function properly.

"The shower!" said Cody, "I claim the one in here!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the wall. "You can get in Pete!" said Gar.

"See you later," said Pete as he walked out the door.

"Bye" I said.

"Have a nice shower!" said Cody as Pete walked out the door.

Then, the bathroom door flung opened. I could feel the steam from the warm shower as Vic walked out in his underwear. "Whoever's next can get in." he said. With that, Cody grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Hey, can I come in?" said Gar from next door.

"Sure, what the heck," I said, "Join the party."

Then, I heard a knock at the door. Lazily, I got up from my bed, and opened the door. In the doorway stood Gar. He had thick, green hair; green eyes; and a few freckles, but not nearly as many as Cody. He was fully dressed, but his hair was still wet and shaggy. "Take'n the LSOD?" he asked.

"The what?" I said.

"The LSOD," he said, "the last shower of the day."

"I guess so." I responded. Then, I started digging through my suitcase, looking for some clothes. I wanted something that looked nice, but not too nice, just nice enough to impress that Katie, incase I saw her somewhere today. I really liked her. She was pretty, nice, and her laugh was infectious. I just wanted to be around her as much as I could, even though this was a big school, and I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

* * *

By the time all the other guys showered, got dressed, and were totally ready to go, it was six-fifty. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" said Pete. From the sixteen hours that I had known Pete, I figured out that he was some strange type of perfectionist. He liked to be on time to stuff, but he didn't care about cleanliness. 

"Who cares if we're late?" I said.

"Well," he said, "if we're late, then we might not find a place to sit down, or we could…"

"Give it a rest." I told him, "I reserved us a spot."

"Really; where?" he asked as we went out the door and down the hallway.

"With a couple of old friends."

"Who?"

"Just some girls that went to my old school."

"Are they hot?" asked Vic as we opened the door to the building and went outside.

"Now, what kinda question is that?" I asked "I'll leave it to you to make your own decision."

"Just tell us a little bit." said Robin, "So we know what to expect."

"Well," I said, "there are two of them; Alex and Kelsey. Alex has that stay-out-of-my-way-and-nobody-gets-hurt attitude. She's tough and mean, don't mess with her. Then, there's Kelsey. She's quiet, doesn't talk much. She usually just listens to Alex and me fight. I have a deep respect for her, though; she's the only girl who laughs and my jokes, and not at me. It's kinda the laughs-with-me-and-not-at-me thing."

"Sounds like your type." said Vic to Pete.

"Not likely." said Cody, "Pete hasn't had a girlfriend for as long as I've known him."

"That would be…." I said.

"Eleven years," said Cody, "we met in kindergarten."

"What about you?" said Pete, "You haven't had a girlfriend either."

"I wasn't the person in question; you were." said Cody.

"This must be it." said Robin. We were standing right in front of a big, plain looking building with the word "AUDITORIUM" on it. Right on the door there was a sign that read: FRESHMEN MEETING – 7:00. I opened the door and walked in. I saw lots of chairs, and lots of people. It felt warm and stuffy in the large room.

"Do you see your friends?" asked Vic.

"No" I said. I had told Alex and Kelsey the exact spot to meet me at lunch today, but I hadn't known about this at the time. I will admit that I am not the tallest guy in the world, and that both Alex and Kelsey were taller then me, which made it extremely difficult to find them. I could tell that Robin was looking for somebody too, because he was on his tip-toes searching through the crowd, since he was about my height.

"SETTLE DOWN!" I looked up on the stage and saw a red faced, short, bald man with a microphone in his hand. "Now, will everybody be so kind as to find a seat?" Robin, Cody, Pete, Vic and I took seats near the back since I couldn't find the girls. Pete gave me a type of I-told-you-so look when we sat down.

"Welcome," said the man, "to Titans Academy. I am your grade level advisor, Mr. Tom Dillyworth. I am glad to see so many students have awakened on time today. Usually only half the student body decides to attend this meeting, and they always miss a lot of important information. Now, I would like to establish some rules we have here at this school and some of the procedures that take place here as well."

"Sounds fun," I said to Cody, who sent a smile my way.

"First of all, I believe that I should tell you about the school itself. Now, as you know, the students do not apply to come to this school, the staff sends you a letter if we believe that you are eligible to attend. You may be wondering why we sent a letter to all of the students that we did. Well, the answer is simple, but it may shock you."

"They think that we're the hottest people in the country." I whispered to Pete, who said in response, "That can't be right, they accepted you."

"Shut up," I whispered back.

"You all posses some form of, oh, how should I put it, magical ability." After he said that, you could hear lots of gasping, and I said, "What the hell?"

I looked at my friends. Cody looked dazed; he was staring at the man onstage with a blank look on his face. Under his breath, Pete said "That's impossible". Robin, who was on the other side of Pete, was looking very hard and serious at the ground. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought that he was constipated. Vic, who was on the other side of Cody, was, to put it nicely, saying a lot words that I think are unsuitable for children, so I'm just going to leave that part out.

"Yes, yes, I know that this news comes as a shock to you, but it is true. There is a magical soul that lies within each and every one of you. Each of you posses more strength in certain areas of magic. There are five categories that of magic: earth, air, fire, water, and dark. You will each start learning about two of the areas, the ones that you are strongest in. Any remaining questions that you have will be answered by your individual magic teachers. Now, let me lay down some rules. You are forbidden from using magic outside of school, since magic often skips generations, so you may be the only one in your family to have a magic soul. You are not to harm any other person, using magic or not."

"Damn," I said to Pete, "how am I supposed to steal lunch money from nerds now?" He gave me a serious look and said, "Not funny".

"Seriously," said Cody, "not a good thing to say when you're talking to the main nerd himself." Pete gave a disgusted glance at Cody and I and then turned his attention back to Mr. Dillyworth.

"And now for the procedures. I know that you were told that you would receive your schedules now, but we need to make a few last minute adjustments, so you will receive them at about five o'clock this evening. Please be at your dorm room at this time. The food court will be open between six in the morning and nine at night. When eating in the food court, remember that you can get discounts on food for good grades and good behavior. Food is only allowed in the food courts, outside, and in your dorms. Your personal dorm advisor has his or her own rules that you must follow as well. Any violation of these rules may result in being suspended or expelled."

"Gasp," I said sarcastically.

"Now, I have one more thing to say to you. In recent years, we have had problems with dress code here at Titans Academy. Because of this problem, the school staff believes that it would be in everyone's best interest if we made all personnel here at the school wear uniforms. Your new uniforms will be delivered this evening with your schedules. It is Sunday, and your classes start tomorrow. You have all day to get settled in. Goodbye and farewell!" With that, Mr. Dillyworth turned, and walked off the stage. Then, the students all burst into noise.

"What was that all about? Is this place just a hoax?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Pete, "that's it! It must be a hoax! Magic? I mean, seriously, how could any of that be true? If I had a 'magic spirit', I think I'd know."

"I believe…………." said Robin.

"WHAT?" I said loudly, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" I started heading for the door. It was way too loud in there to carry on a conversation. As I walked out the door, I felt a slight breeze. It wasn't too cold, though, it felt just right. The five of us started walking back to our dorm rooms.

"What did you say, Robin?" I asked, "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you in there."

"What if it is true?" said Robin, "What if we do all have magic powers?"

"We can't;" said Pete, "it's just not possible. It defies all laws of science. Anyway, if this is true, don't you think that, like in Harry Potter, we would have blown something up before? Or made our hair grow back after a bad haircut?"

"Maybe we have done something like that before." said Robin, "Maybe you just didn't notice it." I could already tell that Pete and Robin were not going to always get along so well.

"Hold up;" I said, "we have heard two opinions on the matter. What do the other two have to say?"

"I say holy crap," said Vic, "I don't know what to think. At least, I don't know yet."

"That's because you never think." said Cody.

"And what do you think?" I asked. I wanted everybody else to give their opinions before I made my own.

"Well," said Cody, "no offence, but I gotta side with Robin."

"Traitor!" said Pete.

"What about you?" said Robin, who was looking directly at me.

"I'm not sure yet." I said honestly, "I guess I'll find out during my first class on Monday. Do we just take magic classes? Do we take other stuff, like science, too?"

"No clue. I guess that we'll find out when we get our schedule this afternoon." said Robin.

"I hate math." said Cody, "It's really boring."

"Well, that was random." said Vic.

"You seem out of it." said Pete, "You alright?"

"What?" said Cody. He was staring off into space, but Pete's comment seemed to shock him into reality. "Yep, all fine here; just thinking about the magic thing."

"So that's why your talking to us about math?" I said.

"Exactly," he said.

"Hey," I said, "we have the whole afternoon off. What're we going to do?"

"I'm goin' back to bed." said Vic.

"Dido," I said. I was way too tired to make any plans. Back at home, school didn't start until nine, so I didn't wake up until eight.

When we got back to the room, I crashed on the bed. "Tough day," I said to my roommate Pete.

"It's nine in the morning." he said back.

"I don't care. I'm gonna catch some Z's. Tell the guys next door to keep it down. Goodnight"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green; why?"

"No reason. Have a good sleep." With that, my tired, aching body got to me, and I let the blackness consume me.

* * *

"I think they're lying. Magical powers? Maybe it's some kinda joke. What do you think?" said Raven. 

"I don't know what to think. I guess we'll find out tomorrow." said Alex, "What do you think Katie?"

"I am not sure." I replied.

Raven, Alex and I were all lying in our beds. After listening to the speech that Mr. Dillyworth gave, things only became more confusing in my mind. Magic powers? It just didn't make sense. I had believed in magic once, a long time ago. By now, the dream of magic had faded. And yet, here was some person that I don't know, in a country that I am not used to, bringing my fantasy back.

I looked around my room. It looked plain; there was redecorating that needed to be done. I always had a passion interior design. Back at home, I had always wanted a green and purple room. My mom had been very surprised when I had told her this; she had always expected that I would want something pink or yellow, something brighter. But I loved green and purple, though; they represented my personality so well, or, at least, what I thought of my personality. Green represented my outside emotions, which ranged anywhere from lively and bright lime green to depressed and upset forest green. Purple was me on the inside, anywhere from dull yet deep lilac to dark and sad violet.

"I believe that we should venture out to the city and buy materials necessary to redecorate our room." I said.

"Good idea!" said Alex, "I love organizing rooms and stuff. What colors should we get? I was thinking something like red for me, yellow for Katie, and black for Raven."

"Black, blue, and purple," said Raven.

"I was not thinking about yellow for me." I said, "I was thinking about the colors green and purple." They both gave me a strange look, before Alex said, "Sweet. Let's go!"

"Wait," I said, "I believe that we should invite our new friends to come with us."

"I don't know," said Alex, "definitely Kelsey. But her roommates….."

"They're rude and annoying." said Raven.

"Please," I begged. I gave them that sad-puppy-dog look "I believe that you will come to like them if you only get to know them better."

"And what're you; the friend patrol?" Raven asked.

I looked right at her, and sent a sad and depressed look her way. Just then, I remembered a moment from my past.

**FLASHBACK:**

I got off of the bus and looked up at my new school. It looked grey, cold, and uninviting. America looked much different then I had thought it would. When I had thought of my new school in America in the past, I had always pictured it to be colorful and inviting, and the people to all be friendly.

"Hey little sis," I turned around and was met by my sister, Komand'r. She had long, black hair and dark blue, sometimes purple, eyes. She was wearing tight jeans, a tight, red shirt that said "WAY cooler then you", and black boots.

"Hello Komand'r! I am very glad that you have found me! I was afraid that I would not be able to find you in such a large school!" I said excitedly.

"Don't say that so loud!" she said, "I know that you call me Komand'r back at home, but here, it's Brittney. And in America, that's not how you greet people."

"What do you mean? My English tutor said that you greet people with the hello." I said innocently.

"No; that's how you greet people, in, the, uhhhh, supermarket. At school, you greet people by saying 'Go to hell, bitch'." she said.

"Oh, I am sorry, Brit-a-nee, I did not know." I said.

"Look, I know you're just here visiting dad for a month, but you need to learn American ways. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes, sister, I understand." I said solemnly.

"Now, be a good little girl and go off to class."

"Goodbye, Brit-a-nee!" I said. I watched her do her "cool walk" toward the school. Now that I knew that Brittney would be there to help me, I felt much better.

After she had gone in the building, I followed her. Earlier, she told me to "keep my distance" from her. I begged her to meet me in front of the school building, just so I could make sure that I was in the right place. Finally, she had given in. Previously, she had told me how the class schedule worked, so I knew what I was supposed to be doing.

"Hi!" I turned around and was met by a girl with big, blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt, a white shirt with a collar, and pink converses. "My name is Kathryn! You look lost. Are you new here? Do you want me to help you find your classes?" she said in a peppy, happy voice.

This girl seemed very nice. I decided to greet her the American way. "Go to hell, bitch." I said, with a smile on my face. She gave me a strange look. Then, her eyes turned red, and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to……." I said. She looked at me again, turned, and ran away.

**BACK TO REALITY:**

"Are you ok?" said Alex, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, you kinda zoned out." said Raven.

"Yes, I am quite ok. I still believe that we should invite the girls who live next door to go shopping with us." I said.

"Whatever," said Raven, "but if they drive me insane, it's your fault." I gave my friend Raven one of my signature squeeze-to-death hugs.

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Raven while she was gasping for breath.

"Sorry," I said, with a smile still on my face. With that, we all got our purses and changed into some nicer looking clothes, since we had just thrown something casual on for the speech from Mr. Dillyworth in the morning. I put on a brown polo shirt from Hollister, a purple camisole under that, a jean jacket, black gauchos, and purple ballerina shoes. I also put in my favorite small, silver hoop earrings, and I didn't have time to straighten my hair, so it looked wavy. Raven was wearing a purple tank top, a black, zip-up hoodie, dark jeans, and a small, golden chain that she never seemed to take off. Her hair was straight, and purple, as it had been the day before. Alex was wearing a raspberry colored t-shirt that read "Stop staring at my shirt!", brown corduroy pants, and black converses. Also, she had her hair up in a half ponytail and she had brown studs in her ears. When we were all dressed and ready, we left the room, and knocked on Kelsey, Bee, and Terra's door.

"Who is it?" said Bee from inside the room.

"It is us, your new friends; Katie, Raven, and Alex!" I said excitedly.

"Hold on a minute! Kelsey, can you get the door?" said Bee from inside the door. Then, the door opened, and Kelsey was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue Puma sweater, jeans with tears on the bottoms, and black converses. She had no makeup and no visible jewelry on. Behind her you could see Bee lying on the top bunk of their bunk bed, reading a magazine. On the bottom bunk, Terra was sleeping, with one arm and one leg hanging off the edge.

"Hey," she said, "what's up?"

"Not much. We were jus' wondering if you and your roommates wanted to go shopping with us for new room stuff?" said Alex.

"No; please don't……." said Kelsey.

"Shopping?" suddenly, Terra opened her eyes and rolled out of her bed. "I'm in!" she said, "Just let me get dressed…."

"Me too!" suddenly, Bee got up and started digging through her suitcase.

"I guess I'm in too." said Kelsey. She did not seem very enthusiastic about the shopping.

"Just give us a few minutes to get dressed!" said Bee.

"Ok, meet us in front of the building in thirty minutes." said Raven.

"Can I go now?" said Kelsey.

"What do you mean? Don't you need to get dressed?" said Terra.

"I am dressed." said Kelsey.

"No, like, really dressed; like shopping clothes." said Bee.

"I don't have different clothes for shopping and for just, stuff. It's all the same for me."

"What about makeup?" said Terra.

"I don't wear makeup." said Kelsey bluntly.

"How dare you! You're an embarrassment to girl-kind! What if you meet a hot guy?" exclaimed Bee.

"Just leave us!" said Terra.

"Bye!" said Kelsey, with a grin on her face as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, we got a half hour. What do you want to do?" said Alex.

"I vote we go back to the room and hang out there for twenty minutes." said Raven.

"I second the motion." said Kelsey. With that, we all walked back into our room. I sat lied down on my bed, which was the bottom of the bunk bed; Raven was sitting on her bed, and Alex and Kelsey had climbed up to the top bunk and were sitting up there.

"I can tell that you absolutely love your new roommates." said Alex.

"Yep, pretty much all I do is listen to them talk girl talk and fight about stuff. I can't imagine what we're going to do about the room. Bee loves black and yellow, while Terra loves red. They didn't even ask me, I want it to be blue. But I'm sure Alex and her incredible interior designing skills can help me." said Kelsey.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do." said Alex.

For the next twenty minutes, we sat around the room and talked. We talked about Kelsey's roommates, our plans for our room, whether we thought Mr. Dillyworth was lying about the magic thing, and, finally, about lunch. Alex and Kelsey told us that they were going to meet their friend Gar at lunch at noon under the big oak tree, and that we were welcome to come. When we were all done talking, we walked downstairs together, and waited until Bee and Terra came. When they did, we all caught a bus and went into the city.

**What do you think? Please REVIEW IT if you have any suggestions. I may update it later, or I may just keep it the way it is. I really haven't decided yet. I just wanted to publish it as soon as I could! I know that it's not exactly like it says on my profile, but I had to make some last minute adjustments. Anyway, I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want! Check back for updates and, seriously people, REVIEW IT!**


	3. When the Boys Met the Girls

**Welcome to chapter 3! If you have looked at my profile, then you will know that I have just recently learned that I may not SPECIFICLY (hint hint wink wink) respond to reviews in my stories, so, I just want to say that I LOVE THE REVIEWERS!**

**I am sorry if you get the feeling that I like certain characters and dislike others, but I don't. Right now, I have plans for Bee and Terra, so I need to portray them as kind of preppy. Well, not exactly; but I do know that they will both experience a character change later (maybe even in this chapter!). Bee and Terra fans, just hang on!**

**I'm sorry for the long delay! I've been so busy lately, but, at least it's out now.**

**Ok, let's move on. It's story time! Just one matter of business to attend to…….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else mentioned in this chapter. Here we go!**

**Chapter 3: When the Boys Met the Girls**

"Oh my god!" I said. I was looking on the sticker rack at Michaels. There were these really cute yellow and black bee stickers I was looking at. They were really sparkly and glittery. "Aren't these the cutest things you've ever seen?"

"If by cute, you mean ugly, then you're absolutely right! Now these stickers totally rock, literally!" said Terra. She was wearing one of those French-style off-the-shoulder red shirts, beige corduroy capri's, and red flip flops. Her hair was in a side-ponytail. She was holding up a small strip of stickers with rocks and the Earth on them. Michaels had every kind of sticker you could imagine, I mean, where else will you find rock stickers?

"Kelsey!" I yelled, "Come over here!"

"Coming!" I heard her yell back from a few isles away.

"Here," she said when she finally came over to me, "what's up?"

"Ok," I said, "for our room, I was thinking we could have a sticker wall! We could put stickers all over one of the walls! So, I need you to pick out some stickers!"

"There is no way we're going to fill up a whole wall with stickers." said Kelsey.

"Why are you always shooting down all of my ideas? You're really like, Miss Negativity or something." I said, looking exasperated.

"No, I'm just Miss Reality."

"Ok, so if you're Miss Reality, then what am I?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"You're like Miss Attitude." said Raven, as she walked over to us from the Halloween section of the store. No wonder; she was more like Miss Negativity then anybody I knew.

"Did we call you over, Miss Negativity? Did we send up the bat-signal?" I said.

"I would have a comeback for that, but it made no sense." said Raven.

"She was making an analogy," said Kelsey, "she says that you're dark and secluded like Batman; and that she doesn't want you interrupting our conversation. I don't mean to be offensive, but I usually translate the strange sounds that come out of peoples mouths and turn them into English; no offence to you either, Bee."

"None taken" said Raven and I together. Kelsey gave a shy smile. Kelsey was definitely different from anyone that I had ever known, well, talked to, I guess. Usually I stayed away from girls like her; quiet, secluded, introverted; but since we were roommates, I had to get to know her. To my surprise, she was actually pretty nice.

"Where did Alex and Katie go?" Kelsey asked.

"No clue," said Terra.

"Do you mean that we let Alex loose in a store, _unsupervised_?" said Kelsey, "Oh no! We have to find her, quick, before she causes complete chaos!"

"She's a sixteen year old girl. What kind of complete chaos can she cause?" I asked.

"Well," said Kelsey, "none really; I just want to find her quickly."

"Well, then, lets start looking!" said Terra. With that, the four of us took off in different directions, in search of Katie and Alex. I walked in and out of a couple isles, and then stopped in front of a mirror. I had worn one of my favorite outfits today: a yellow tank-top, black sweatpants with yellow strips down the side, and black flip-flops. My hair was up in a bun; I had a black stud earring in my right ear, and a yellow stud earring in my left ear. After admiring myself for a few minutes, I heard it; a loud, snobby laugh coming from the floral decorations isle. Right away I knew what this meant; there were snobby, stuck up girls in the area. I walked over toward the annoying laugh, and what I found was not pretty. There were three ugly, over-make-uped, fat-assed bitches standing around Katie and Kelsey. Their outfits were so ugly, I thought that I might need a laser eye surgery in my near future.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked. They "looked me over", as I called it: they looked at my clothes, my style, and the size of my butt. I was used to this, of course, since I had been frequently exposed to bitches like these girls. They were all the same; they looked you over, made sure you were cool, and then invited you to join them. For a long time, I had been a girl like that, but I knew better then that now.

"Just making some new 'friends'." said the girl with thick, curly black hair. Her hair looked like an old mop that was years over due of being disposed of, or maybe the old wig collecting dust that you keep in your attic.

"Would you care to join? We were just telling them our policies." said the one with big, ugly, pink hair.

"And what would those policies be?" I asked, amused at their completely wrong assumption that I would be stupid enough to join their group.

"Stay away from us, and you don't get hurt. Well, at least, that's the rule for _them_." said the blond. "You, on the other hand, have all rights to hang with us."

This brought up a question; should I join these bitches and get myself out of a ton of trouble later on, or should I stick with the new friends that I already have, my roommates, my next door neighbors? Hold on; wasn't I just saying how stupid and ugly they were a second ago? Am I talking to myself, again?

"No thanks, I think that I'll pass." I said with my trademark (well, not really) sweet-sour smile. I called it that because it was sweet, but some people swear that they can see horns pop out of my head when I do it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said the blond girl.

"I would rather not 'hang' with you guys. 'Avoid' seems like a more appropriate word." I said.

"Do you even know who we are?" said the girl with the ugly black hair.

"Well, no," I said, "but my impression is that you are a group of ugly bitches who can't seem to figure out that the way you're behaving is going to make you become hated by everybody that you come in contact with." I said, with my sweet-sour smile still glowing on my face.

The blond girl had a blank look on her face. The pink-haired girl looked surprised. The dark-haired girl looked furious.

"Come on, lets leave these dorks to their business." She said, as the three girls turned and walked away.

"So, they never said, who were those girls anyway?" I asked Kelsey and Katie.

"The blonde is Kitten." said Kelsey.

"The girl with the pink hair is named Jinx." said Katie.

"And who was the mop head?" I asked.

"Sam" they said together.

* * *

After one lazy morning of getting settled in to our new rooms, we all sat together in my room. I was lying down on my bed, because if I sat up, I might hit my head, again, like I had this morning. 

"What time is it?" Gar asked nervously. He was leaning against the wall near the door.

"Eleven-thirty" said Cody from the bunk on top of mine.

"You know," said Pete from that same bunk, "the more you ask, the slower time is going to pass."

"Why are you so nervous?" I said.

"I don't want to be late. The last time I was late, they mocked me endlessly." he said sourly.

"Well, then, why don't we just go down there to get our lunch now? That way, we definitely won't be late." said Robin from his bed.

"Ok, let's go then!" said Gar.

"It's better then wasting our time around here." I mumbled. With that, we all grabbed our money and walked to the food court. I got myself a foot long hotdog, a big cheeseburger, a can of soda, an apple (Pete made me get that), and a cookie. Robin and Pete both got a piece of pizza, a small salad, and water. Cody got chips, cookies, a small hotdog, water, and, by Pete's demand, an apple. Gar got a veggie dog, a salad, and soda. At exactly eleven-fifty, we sat under the big oak tree.

"See? We're here early. Nothing to worry about." said Cody.

"Do the girls know that you're not the only one here? It might surprise them when they come and see that you invited four extra people." said Robin.

"Well, they don't know that I invited friends. In fact, I think they'll be surprised that I have friends." said Gar. He looked a little nervous. In fact, pretty much everybody but me looked nervous.

"Why are you guys so uptight? Just chill; I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of." I said coolly.

"There they are!" said Gar. I looked over at the girls that were approaching us. There was one blond girl, one red-head, one asian girl, one purple-haired girl, one brown-haired girl, and one very hot black girl. She the tallest girl in her group, not nearly as tall as me though; she wore her hair in a bun, and she wore lots of black and yellow.

"Hey, Gar, I see that you actually made friends!" said the asian girl. The girls sat down together in a semi-circle, so that together we formed a circle.

"Thanks, Alex." said Gar.

"No problem" said Alex.

"Ok, so I'm Gar, and these are my friends; Vic,"

"Hey ya'll" I said coolly.

"Cody,"

"Hi"

"Pete,"

"Hello"

"and Robin"

"Hey"

"And, of course, the famous Alex," said Gar.

"Hi guys" she said.

"Kelsey"

"Hi" said the brown-haired girl shyly.

"and their friends………"

"Terra" said the blond girl.

"The name's Bee" said the hot black girl confidently.

"Raven" said the girl with purple hair.

"Katie" said the red head shyly.

"Alright then; welcome!" said Gar. For about a minute, we all sat in silence, staring at each other, and our food.

"Well, this is awkward" said Terra.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" asked Gar.

"We don't get our schedules until tonight." said Alex.

"Oh, right." said Gar.

"So, what did you do this morning?" asked Alex.

"Sat around, unpacked, talked; what did you do?" asked Gar.

"We bought stuff for our room." said Bee.

"Did you go to the meeting-thing this morning? We didn't see you there." said Gar.

"Yes; we sat up front. It sounds like you were _late_, as always." said Alex.

"I wasn't late for this; you were." said Gar.

"I wasn't late, you were early." said Alex.

"Speaking of the meeting-thing," I said, trying to lead them away from a fight, "what do you guys think about the whole magic thing?"

"It can't be right." said Pete. "It's not scientifically possible."

"I believe that we could have magic powers." said Robin.

"What about science? It's explained everything that we know is true in the world, and it has proved that magic isn't real." said Pete stubbornly.

"I do not believe that science is the answer for everything." said Katie.

"I don't really care about the magic." said Terra, "The uniforms are the big thing on my mind. How could they do this to us?"

"Seriously; they're going to take away our individuality!" said Bee.

"They're just doing it so that some people don't waste all of their time and money on clothes." said Raven.

"Hey! I think clothes are very important." said Gar.

"Wow, thanks for enlightening us." said Cody sarcastically.

"Uniforms don't destroy our individuality." said Raven, "Individuality is based off of personality, not clothes."

"Ok, then," said Gar, "raise your hand if you have any idea what that meant."

"It means," said Kelsey, "that the way we act makes us individual, not what we wear."

"Well, as much as I would _love_ to talk about clothes, I vote we talk about something else." said Gar.

"Why don't we talk about how weird the name Gar is?" said Raven.

"Hey! Gar isn't weird! Raven is much stranger!"

"A raven is a black bird that thrives in the night time. Gar is short for garbage, which is where you throw your trash away." said Raven.

After that, we sat for another minute, silent, just eating our food. Then, Alex said loudly, "WOW, IT'S QUIET; TALK PEOPLE!"

"I am going to throw my trash away now." said Katie. She got up, with no food left on her tray, and walked towards one of the trashcans.

"I need to throw my trash away, too." said Robin, as he got up and followed Katie to the nearest trashcan. I looked over at them. They were both standing around the trashcan, talking in low voices. I looked back at the rest of the group. I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where did she go?" I asked, pointing to an empty space on the girl's side of the circle.

"Kelsey?" said Alex, "Where did she go?"

"No clue," I told her, "she just disappeared."

"Should I go look for her?" Alex pondered out loud.

"If you want to know where she is." said Gar.

"Fine," said Alex, "who wants to help me find her?"

"I'll help." said Gar. After a moment of silence, Gar said, "Come on! It's a big campus! Only two people aren't going to get us far."

"Fine, I'll go." said Pete.

"Me too" said Cody.

"I guess I'm in too." said Raven

"Ok," said Alex, "I'll get the girl's dorm. Gar, you look around here; the cafeteria and the lawn-area. Raven, you look around the main campus; the classrooms and stuff. You," she pointed at Pete.

"It's Pete" he said.

"Right," said Alex, "You check the gardens. And you,"

"Cody" he said.

"Right; you check the library. Ok people, lets find her!" said Alex.

"Wait!" said Pete, "If we find her, what do we do?"

This was becoming very amusing. Once they left, they would leave me with the hot chick and the blonde. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Does everybody have a cell phone?" asked Alex. Gar, Raven, Pete, and Cody all nodded their heads. "Good," she said, "put your name and number on my favorites list." She pulled out a slick, black fold-over cell phone from her pocket. Each of the four took the phone, entered their information, and passed it on, until they were all done.

"Ok," Alex said, "Call me if you find her, and I'll call everyone else. Let's split……"

"Why do you care this much? She probably just got bored and went back to her room." said Pete.

"Yeah, seriously; with all the fighting you and Gar were doing, I was about to leave too." said Cody.

"She normally just doesn't leave like this; and I'm kinda bored. Gar normally has that affect on me. Anyway; let's go!" said Alex. With that, all of them took off in their separate directions. I looked over at the trash can where Robin and Katie had once been, and I noticed that they were gone as well. That just left Bee, the blonde, and me.

"Well, that was entertaining." I said.

"Seriously" said Bee.

"I don't see why they all need to go track her down. I've wandered off hundreds of times, and nobody sends a search party for me until I've been gone for more then five hours." said Terra.

"Same here" said Bee.

"No way," I said, "for me, somebody would call a search party after, like, a day."

"I'm glad that the others are gone." said Bee, "Meeting all those new people at once kinda shut me up."

"Dido" said Terra.

"Ok, then," I said, "since we are new to each other, let's do an old-fashioned pre-school greeting. My name is Victor Stone, but everybody calls me Vic. I'm single, I'm from Chicago, my favorite color is silver, and I enjoy eating, working out, hanging with my friends, and not doing school work. Who's next?"

"Me!" said Bee, "Hi! I'm Bethany Brown, but everyone calls me Bee. I'm single too, I'm from NYC, my favorite colors are black and yellow, and I enjoy shopping, Yankees, hanging out with my friends, and shopping. Terra?"

"Hi people!" she said, "I'm Terra, but everybody calls me Terra. I'm single, but that probably won't last long; I'm from California; my favorite color is red; I enjoy dating, hanging out with friends, going to the beach, and shopping."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you both." I said.

"Dido" said Terra. I could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

RING RING RING! 

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. It was my mom's old one; it was chunky, big, and ugly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey; did you find her yet?" said a voice on the other line. It was Alex calling me. It had been, like, three minutes since she, Pete, Gar, Raven, and I had split up.

"No; I haven't even gotten to the library yet." I told her.

"Wow, you're really slow. I've searched my room, the one next to it, and the girl's lounge." said Alex.

"Well, the library is on the other side of the campus."

"So? Speed it up!"

"Have you heard from the others yet?"

"Well, Raven won't pick up her phone, Pete programmed _my_ number in instead of his, and Gar is buying more food. You're the last person I can talk to."

"Great" I said. I thought about the others; Gar wasn't looking, Raven had probably quit, and, knowing Pete, he's probably searching, but he wanted to do it uninterrupted. Actually, it was kind of funny. Pete is smart; he's constantly the 'voice of reason'. I always enjoyed watching him outsmart people, unless it was me that he was outsmarting. Wait a second; how did he get Alex's number in the first place?

"Did you find her now?" asked Alex.

"No; I'll call you when I do. Bye!" I hung up my cell phone and turned it off. I kept on walking toward the library. Kelsey didn't seem like Alex much; I wondered how they could be best friends. Pete and I had a lot in common; well, at least, our personalities were the same. We were both sarcastic, and we liked a lot of the same things.

"Whoa" I said. I was standing in front of the library; it was huge! I opened one of the large doors and walked inside. It was warm, kind of stuffy, and there were bookcases filled with books as far as I could see. I walked around the whole first floor; I checked all of the isles of books, looked at every table, and even got a drink of water. Then, I started up the stairs to the second floor, and I saw a big sign. It read:

**TITANS ACADAMY LIBRARY**  
**Floor 1: Generalities  
Floor 2: Philosophy & psychology  
Floor 3: Religion  
Floor 4: Social sciences  
Floor 5: Language  
Floor 6: Natural sciences & mathematics  
Floor 7: Technology (Applied sciences)  
Floor 8: The arts  
Floor 9: Literature & rhetoric  
Floor 10: Geography & history  
Floor 11: Fiction**

"Great" I said to myself. I looked all up and down the second floor; no sign of her. I looked all up and down the third, fourth, and fifth floors; still no sign of her. Just as I reached the sixth floor, I was giving up hope, but I saw her; she was sitting at a table, reading a fairly thick book. I approached her quietly, in fear that she might run off again and I would have to search the top floors of the library as well.

"Hey" I said. I was standing about three feet away from her.

"So, I guess you found me." she said, closing her book.

"Yes; it would appear that way."

"How long did it take for you guys to notice I was gone?"

"Not too long. Vic noticed first. What took a really long time was for Alex to get the search party going."

"Who was in the search party? I don't think many people would listen to Alex. No offence to her or anything; in fact, I appreciate her sending out people to find me. But, if I just get up and leave, I think it's pretty clear that I don't want to be found."

"Well, sorry for finding you, I guess." I said. I was confused now; was it bad that I had found her or good?

"It's not a problem. I just wanted a little down time. I've spent the past twenty-four hours surrounded by people and noise; the trip here with Alex, unpacking, my roommates, and the lunch with a bunch of boys I had never met before. Sit down." she pointed at the seat next to her. I took a seat and looked at the book she was reading.

"The Fabric of the Cosmos? Why are you reading that?"

"I like reading about this type of science. I know it sound kind of lame, but it's actually pretty funny. The author keeps using the characters from "The Simpson's" to make comparisons and stuff."

"Cool"

"So, hold up, tell me about the search party."

"Oh, right; Alex got a search party together; she looked in your dorm building, Gar was supposed to look around the cafeteria, Pete was assigned to the gardens, me to the library, and Raven to the main buildings. But, of course; Gar decided to get some more food, Raven won't pick up her phone, Pete actually gave Alex her own number, which I still can't figure out, and, after talking to her right before I came here, I turned off my cell phone."

"Well, I'm glad every showed so much support." she said sarcastically.

"I bet Gar and Raven gave up, but I kept looking, and I think Pete did too. Actually, I should probably call him and Alex and tell them I found you."

"Wait a second. This place is like, my hideaway or something. I come here to get away from people. I don't want them to know that this is where I go when I run off."

"So, what should I do?"

"Wait a couple minutes. We can start getting out of here. Tell them that you found me wandering around on the sidewalk somewhere. We'll keep this place a secret."

"And what do I get out of this?" I said jokingly.

"I'll buy you a cookie tomorrow."

"Deal"

"Great! Just one question; what's your cell phone number?"

"Why?"

"Because I want it"

"And?" I asked.

"I think cell phones are cool."

"So?"

"Can I have your cell phone number?"

"Sure! I'll put mine on you're favorites if you put yours on mine."

"Deal"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"My cell phone is ugly."

"Thanks for letting me know; mine is pretty."

"Is it pink?" I asked. The girls I knew always referred to pink as a pretty color.

"Eww, no" She took her cell phone out of her pocket. It was a silver flip-phone. I took my phone out of my pocket and we traded. After we finished, we headed downstairs. We walked down all five flights of stairs (actually, we raced from the fourth floor to the third floor and tied) and outside into the nice weather. Right in front of the library, I called Pete, and Kelsey called Alex.

"Hello?" said Pete.

"Hey; it's Cody."

"Oh, hi Cody. I'm sorry that I'm not my room. I'm wandering around the gardens, looking for Kelsey."

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to tell you that I found her."

"Really? Where was she?"

"Wandering around the campus. She said that she felt like taking a walk."

"So she just got up and left?"

"Pretty much. What happened to everyone else?"

"Well, Alex is the girls lounge, waiting for someone to call her and update her."

"Kelsey has that covered."

"Gar is at the cafeteria, getting more food, and I saw Raven in the gardens."

"What about Vic and Robin?"

"I haven't heard from either of them since I left."

"Are we going to send the search party out for them?

"No way; I think that they'll be fine. I'll be in my dorm room; see you later."

"Ok; I might be out a little longer. I'll keep my cell phone on just in case."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever I feel like; bye." With that, I hung up my cell phone. Kelsey seemed to be finishing up her conversation, or so I thought.

"Goodbye!" she said, "Yes; I'm coming. No; NO! Bye!" And, eventually, she hung her phone too.

"Well, I guess I need to head back to my dorm. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she said.

"Ok; bye." I said. Then, we both took our separate paths, because the girls' dorms and the boys' dorms were on different sides of the campus. I'm glad that I could talk to her, and I hope that I could see her soon.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

Katie got up from her bed and answered the door.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hey," said a preppy-sounding voice, "I have schedules and uniforms for Raven Black, and K, Ko, Kori……."

"Koriand'r?"

"Yah, like, thanks; and Alexis Silverstone."

At the sound of my name, I tilted my head to get a better look. There was a short, preppy, blond girl standing at our door. Her hair was permed but looked so out of place with a pink polo that it looked like it was going to choke her to death and a white skirt that was so short that it could have been a belt. She was holding a big box that looked bigger then she was.

"Right" she said. The girl set down the box and got a smaller box out of it, and then handed it to Katie. She got two more boxes out of it, and then said, "Here you go!".

"Thank you" said Katie.

"No problem. Goodbye!" said the girl. She picked up her large box and headed across the hall.

Katie closed the door, and set the boxes down in the middle of the room. "Here is my box." she said, setting it down next to her. "This is Raven's box." she said, handing the box to Raven, who was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Then, Katie said, "And here is Alex's box!" I took the box from her and looked at it. There was a label that read:

**Alexis Silverstone  
Freshman  
Room 344  
Earth and Air**

Earth and air? What the heck did that mean? I opened my box and looked inside. There I saw lots of ugly looking clothes, and an envelope, with the same label on it that was on the box. I opened the envelope and pulled out one of the papers. It read:

**Alexis Silverstone's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: Scholars' Math 1  
9:50-11:05: Scholars' Social Studies 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Art 1  
1:25-2:40: Yearbook 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Air**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: Scholars' Science 1  
9:50-11:05: Drama 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Scholars' English 1  
1:25-2:40: Tennis  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Earth**

After I read my schedule, I looked at the clothes in the box. What I found seriously disturbed me. There were five pairs of purple knee-high socks, five silver, black, and purple plaid skirts, five white polo shirts with a small, purple "TA" on them, one pair of white tennis shoes, multiple silver, black, and purple pony-tail holders, five pairs of black sweat-pants, three white shirts with a picture of an air element on them, three shirts with a picture of the Earth on them, and two pairs of black gloves. Now that was an outfit that was completely and totally **UGLY**! I knew that there would be ways around it, though. Just a bit of jewelry and Sharpie could improve the uniform.

"What classes do you have friend Alex?" asked Katie. We switched schedules. Her schedule read:

**Koriand'r's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: Math 1  
9:50-11:05: Science 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Cooking 1  
1:25-2:40: Yearbook 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Air**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: English 1  
9:50-11:05: Accelerated Social Studies 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Dance 1  
1:25-2:40: Softball  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Fire**

"Hey, we're both in the same air and yearbook class." I told her. "What are you in, Raven?" So, Raven handed me her schedule, and it read:

**Raven Black's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: Accelerated Social Studies 1  
9:50-11:05: Science 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Art 1  
1:25-2:40: Keyboarding 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Dark**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: Math 1  
9:50-11:05: Scholars' English 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: German 1  
1:25-2:40: Softball  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Water**

"Here you go." Raven and I traded schedules back. I was glad that I had air and yearbook with Katie and art with Raven.

I took a good look around the room. We had done tons of redecorating today; after everyone had come back to the room, though. I had spent lots of time searching the 300 building for Kelsey. After she came back, we waited for, like, an hour until Katie came back from her walk with Robin and Raven came back from whatever mysterious place she went to. The room looked much better now. Each wall was a different color; one raspberry, one green, one black, and one purple. The door leading into our room is on the raspberry wall. Also on that wall is Raven's bed, which has black and midnight blue sheets on it, and her nightstand right next to her bed. On the purple wall next to that is the bunk bed. Katie is on the bottom, with green and purple bed sheets. I am on the top, with raspberry and yellow bed sheets. Next to the bunk bed is a small nightstand with a radio clock on it. On the other side of the nightstand is the bathroom, which has one shower, two sinks, and a toilet. The next wall is the black wall. There are two large windows on this wall with blue curtains. In between the windows there is a tall dresser, with a small television, pictures, and lots of makeup. On the green wall there is a mini fridge, a walk in closet, and a bulletin board with more pictures on it. In the middle of the room is a white carpet with lots of multicolored circles on it. On the ceiling there are posters of some of our favorite bands and singers. I did most of the redecorating work on the room, and I think that it looks awsome. All of the other girls admired it and were surprised that I could incorporate all of Katie, Raven, and my favorite things.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Yet again, Katie opened the door. This time, it was Kelsey standing out there, though. She was holding one sheet of paper in her hand.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to see everybody else's schedule. I brought over my schedule." she said.

I lazily got off my bed and walked to the door. I handed Kelsey my paper and she handed me hers. It read:

**Kelsey Miller's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: Scholars' Science 1  
9:50-11:05: Chorus 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Scholars' Math 1  
1:25-2:40: Spanish 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Dark**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: Keyboarding 1  
9:50-11:05: Scholars' Social Studies 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Scholars' English 1  
1:25-2:40: Tennis 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Air**

Even though Kelsey and I didn't have a lot of classes together, I was at least glad that we had English and tennis together. After Kelsey got to look at everybody's schedules, we sat and talked for a while. When I say a while, I mean a really long time. At one point during the conversation, I looked over at the clock.

"Holy crap; it's eleven o'clock. I guess time flies when you're having fun or something like that." I said.

"Wow," said Kelsey, "I better get back and get ready for tomorrow. See you guys later!"

"Good night" we all said in unison. After that we all got ready, and got in bed around midnight, when we heard someone walking through the hall yelling, "LIGHTS OUT!"

I quickly got up to my bed, and lied down. I thought about how I would fix my uniform the next day. I was thinking about my black zip-up hoddie, some fake pearls, and maybe a little redecorating for my shoes…….

**How did you like it? I know that it was kind of long, but I just couldn't stop myself! I hope that you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	4. Class Time!

**Hi loyal fans! I'm surprised that you made it this far without running away, screaming about my horrible story! Well, whatever it was that kept you here, I have another chapter ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else mentioned in this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4: Class Time!  
**

"Do you think she's awake?" said one voice.

"I think she died." said another voice.

"No, she's still breathing. Get up; it's time for your first day of class."

"I don't wanna." I mumbled.

"Please get up. It's seven-thirty. Bee and I already showered. You're going to be late on your first day if you don't get up soon." said the first voice again.

"Hey, is that a hot guy over there?"

"Hot guy? Where?" I shot up out of bed and looked around. There were no hot guys, just my roommates, Bee and Kelsey, staring down at me. Luckily, I was so short that, even when I shot up, I didn't hit my head on Bee's bunk.

"Come on, get ready!" said Kelsey. She was wearing her hideous uniform, just the way it had come in the box last night. I couldn't imagine having to wear that out in public, even though I knew that I would have to in less then an hour. Bee was in a yellow bath robe.

"I don't wanna wear my uniform!" I said in a childish voice.

"Don't worry, honey, you won't have to." said Bee with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah; we kinda have to." I said.

"You just take a nice shower, and you'll see when you get out." said Bee.

So, I took Bee's advice and took a nice shower. The hot water felt great, and it kinda woke me up. When I was done, I turned the shower off and put on my favorite red robe. It was soft and cottony. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, until I saw the state of my room. Bee had taken out all of her makeup, and, trust me, that's a lot of makeup. She was wearing her uniform, or, at least, what was left of it. By this time, she had put so much stuff over top of it that it was hardly recognizable.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Fixing my uniform. Did you really think that I was going to wear it the way it was in public?" she said.

"And just how did you get this much makeup? I only have about half of this!"

"Oh, this isn't all of it. I gave a quarter of my makeup to the girls next door. Kelsey is over there now."

"Does she know anything about applying makeup?"

"Maybe; I don't know. But if you don't put some makeup on quick, you're going to have to wear that ugly uniform in public!"

"Good point; let me get my stuff together, and we can go next door."

"Sure, somebody needs to help them anyway. I don't wanna be seen with a bunch of losers who can't apply makeup right. Let's go!" Then, I got my uniform and makeup together, Bee gathered up most of her makeup, and we headed next door. When we got there, Katie and Alex were sitting on the floor, surrounded by makeup. They didn't look totally bad. In fact, they looked almost pretty. Who knew that they could look so good? Kelsey and Raven were sitting what seemed to be Raven's bed, because it was entirely made of dark colors, and Raven was helping Kelsey straighten her hair.

"Hey guys! We came over to help, but……" Bee trailed off.

"You don't seem like you really need it." I said.

"Thanks, but I actually do know how to apply makeup. It's not rocket science." said Alex. "And Kelsey, are you sure that you don't want me to write on your shoes with my sharpies?"

"No thank you." said Kelsey.

"Suit yourself" said Alex. So, for the next half hour or so, we all worked on our uniforms. By the end, I transformed my grody uniform into a decent looking outfit. My shirt was unbuttoned so you could see the shirt I put under it, which was red and it had a picture of a dragon on it. My sleeves were a quarter of the way up my arm and my hair was in a half pony tail. I had on one of my favorite necklaces. It looked like a cherry. I also had on green bangles, a green stud in my left ear, and a red stud in my right ear. Instead of wearing the ugly socks they gave me (they're just socks; nobody will care) I had on red socks and I changed the laces on my shoes with laces that had cherries on them. For makeup today, I had on brown eye shadow, pink eye shadow, blush, and red lip gloss. Also, I had painted my nails red.

Bee looked good, too. Her shirt was buttoned half way and she was wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt underneath. She had on a black choker, black wrist bands, some silver rings, and silver dangling earrings. She also had on black socks, a black tie-around belt, and her tennis shoes, which she drew pictures of bees and flowers on. For makeup, she had on black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and crimson nail polish. She carried all of her stuff in a brown tote bag, which was a lot like my red one. Katie looked really cute. She unbuttoned her shirt, but tied it in the front with a green cami under it. She wore a wooden amulet that seemed like it was from another country, as well as brown bracelets that she wore over her sleeves brown hoops in her ears. She had on brown leggings instead of the ugly purple socks, and she switched her shoe laces with brown and green plaid ones. She had on pink lip gloss, blush, brown eyeliner, and green eye shadow that accented her eyes. All of her assorted junk was put in a pink L.L. Bean backpack. Alex looked better then I had expected. Her shirt was unbuttoned with a berry colored cami under it. Her sleeves were folded up to her elbows and her collar was popped up. She had on berry colored hoops, bangles, and a black pearl necklace. She had a studded belt on her hideous skirt. Instead of her ugly socks, she had on black leggings. Her shoes were especially impressive. She had drawn and written all over them in different colors. Her hair was in a messy bun. For makeup, she had on pink lip gloss, black mascara, dark brown eyeliner, and blush. Her nail polish was in French tips. She topped off her outfit with a cute messenger bag. Kelsey looked better then I had ever seen her (which wasn't saying much, but she did looked good). Her look was fairly plan, but you could tell that she took pride in color co-ordination. She had on a black cami under her half way buttoned shirt. She had on a silver "K" necklace. She had rolled down her socks all the way. She had on clear lip gloss, mascara, and a little blush (her skin is so pale, she needed some). Her hair was straightened. Her shoes were the same, except that she switched out the shoelaces with black ones. She kept her school stuff in a messenger bag that matched Alex's. Raven, as expected, looked very dark. Her shirt was unbuttoned and she wore a black cami under it. Her sleeves were folded up to her elbows. She was wearing her golden chain, some bulky silver rings, tons of black plastic bracelets, and black studs in her ears. For makeup, she had on black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and a little bit of dark red lipstick. Her socks were the same, but she had written parts from her favorite poem, "The Raven" on her shoe with a black sharpie.

After we were done, I went back into my room. We were just about ready to go to our classes. I gathered some new books, notebooks, pencils, and anything else I would need for class. I picked up a sheet of paper on the floor that looked like my schedule. It read:

**Bethany Brown's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: Accelerated Math 1  
9:50-11:05: Science 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Swimming  
1:25-2:40: Yearbook 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Fire**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: English 1  
9:50-11:05: Drama 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Dance 1  
1:25-2:40: Social Studies 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Air**

"Oh, wrong one." I said. I put Bee's schedule with the rest of her stuff. I searched around on the floor until I found my schedule. It read:

**Terra Markov's Schedule**

**A-Day  
8:30-9:45: French 1  
9:50-11:05: Math 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Accelerated Science 1  
1:25-2:40: Yearbook 1  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Earth**

**B-Day  
8:30-9:45: English 1  
9:50-11:05: Drama 1  
11:05-12:05: Lunch/Break  
12:05-1:20: Accelerated Social Studies 1  
1:25-2:40: Tennis  
2:45-4:00: Level 1 Air**

That meant that my first class of the day was French. I had no clue how I was supposed to find it, though, because there were no room numbers or maps included. I put all of my stuff in my favorite red tote bag and headed out the door. All my friends were standing in the hallway.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"No clue" said Bee.

"Maybe they'll have a map or something downstairs in the lounge." said Kelsey.

"Good idea; let's go." said Alex. We all trudged down the stairs and into the lounge. There, hanging on one of the walls, was a huge map of the school, with the names of buildings on them. I looked until I found the building labeled "Languages". It wasn't too far away.

"Bye guys" I said, and headed out the door. There was a slight breeze again today, and it felt very nice. I looked at the people around me. Every one of them seemed to be staring at me. I got very nervous. Was there something wrong with me? I looked down at my feet and saw my decorated shoes. Of course! I had decorated my uniform! While some of the girls were wearing some makeup or some jewelry, none of them were decorated to the extent that I was. I felt even more nervous. Would I get in trouble? Well, if I did, Bee, Alex, Katie, Kelsey, and Raven would be there, right beside me. I sighed and walked on toward the building.

When I got there I went inside some large double doors and found a big crowd of people standing around a bulletin board. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to see over the crowd, but I was still too short.

"Do you need some help?" said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and was met by a very hot guy. He was very tall and kind of muscular. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the guys' uniform, which was like the girls, except with black shorts that had a silver strip down each side.

I gave a shy smile and said "I can't see what's going on."

"On the bulletin board are class names, numbers, and teachers. Where are you going?" he said.

"French; and you?"

"Oh, I'm going to Accelerated English."

"Cool. I'm Terra"

"Jeff" he said. Jeff. I liked that name. "So, what do ya say we try to make our way through this crowd?" he asked.

"Let's go!" With that, we shoved our way through the crowd until we reached the board. Jeff and I found our classes and separated ourselves from the crowd. He and I walked together until we reached the stairs.

"So, Terra, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah; bye!"

"Bye" he said, walking down the hallway. I started heading up the stairs, with a huge grin on my face. Finally, I had found a hot guy that could be my boyfriend!

* * *

Robin, Cody and I opened the door and entered the math and science building. In the lobby there were many kids standing around a focal point. 

"What's going on?" asked Robin, who was standing on his tiptoes trying to see over the crowd, unsuccessfully of course.

"There are a lot of people," said Cody, standing on his tiptoes as well, "looking at something on the wall; a bulletin board maybe?"

"Yep, that's right." I said. This was one of those moments where I was glad that I was really tall. I could see over all of those people easily.

"So, who wants to push through the crowd and find out where I'm supposed to be while I stand over to the side and watch?" said Cody.

"Nobody; you're coming with us." I said. Cody was always joking around about something.

"Fine, be that way." he said. We all pushed our way through the crowd. We were all constantly saying "Excuse me" and "Sorry".

When we finally reached the board, we each looked at our classes and then walked over to a less populated area.

"Hey guys" said Robin. I looked over to see who he was talking to. Katie and Kelsey were standing over to the side, looking at us. The one thing that I noticed about them that really stood out to me was their uniforms. They had "decorated" them. Katie's was bolder, while Kelsey's was a little bit more subtle. Robin started walked toward them, and Cody and I followed. Robin seemed to really like Katie, and he spends as much time as he can with her.

"Hello friends." said Katie. After that, we all stood in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other and our feet.

"So, what classes are you going to?" asked Robin, boldly breaking the silence.

"Math" said Katie.

"What kind of math; just Math 1 or accelerated or scholars'?" I asked. I was curious. I knew that Robin was taking a lot of higher level courses, and I wanted to know whether she was too.

"No, it is just Math 1." said Katie.

"Cool, that's where I'm going; and you?" Cody said, looking at Kelsey.

"Scholars' science" she said.

"Cool; Pete and I are going there too." said Robin.

"Do you know what classroom and teacher we have? Alex and Bee said they'd look for me, but I have my doubts." said Kelsey.

"Yep; we already looked. You can just follow us." said Robin.

"Hey guys!" said Bee, as she and Alex emerged from the crowd. Both of their uniforms were decorated as well. While their uniforms were definitely not subtle, they weren't as bold as Katie's.

"Ok, we found out where you guys are going." said Alex.

"That's ok. Robin and Pete are going to science, too. They'll show me where to go." said Kelsey.

"Yes, and Cody will guide me to the classroom where I need to be." Katie said.

"You mean we had to memorize all that for nothing!" said Bee. "You guys suck."

I looked at my watch. Class would be starting soon!

"We better get going." I said.

"Good to see you guys." said Robin.

"See you later." said Cody.

"Bye" said Bee, Alex, Kelsey and I in unison.

"Goodbye friends! I hope to see you soon!" said Katie. Robin, Kelsey and I started walking down the hallway; while Cody, Katie, Alex and Bee started heading up the stairs. Robin, Kelsey and I walked in a horizontal line down the hallway. When we finally found room 119, we went inside. There were about ten kids already there. There were tables of four scattered all around the room. Robin, Kelsey and I sat at one. The classroom looked pretty bland and uninviting. There were a few posters hanging up on the walls. There was a large, empty table in the front of the room. It seemed like something the teacher would be using in the future to do experiments. There was also a teacher's desk near the back of the room with a computer on it. After a more kids walked in, a woman that seemed like the teacher walked in. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink suit with long pants.

"Welcome to scholars' science." she said, "I am your teacher, Mrs. McKinney. This year we will be focusing on the human body. Incase you haven't figured it out yet, this is the highest science class that you can take. The next is accelerated, and then grade level. They will be covering the same things as us, just going into less detail. Now, we are going to go around and tell everybody our full names and favorite field of science. Let's start over here." She pointed at our table, at Robin in particular.

"I'm Robin Grayson, and I'm interesting in forensic sciences." he said, keeping his normal cool attitude. Mrs. McKinney looked at a piece of paper on her desk, probably the class list.

"I'm sorry," she said, "What is you're _real_ name, Robin? The one your parents gave you at birth?" I already didn't like this teacher. I could tell that she would make it her mission to get what she wanted, no matter who got embarrassed in the process. Robin mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" asked Mrs. McKinney, her voice sounding somewhere between sweet and commanding.

"Dick" he said. Most of the class began to laugh or giggle, but Kelsey and I remained silent.

"Ok, Dick, biology is a very big part of forensic science. Next?" she said.

I said, "I'm Peter Guy, but I would rather be called Pete." I could hear some of the class snickering at my name. "And I enjoy astronomy." I had always wished that I could have a different last name; something normal. But, I lived with it, and never gave in to ridicule. I noticed that, while a good deal of the class laughed at me, Robin and Kelsey never did. For that, I was thankful.

"Next" said Mrs. McKinney.

"I'm Kelsey Miller, and I like genetics." said Kelsey. I was already a little jealous that she was the only one at our table with a normal, everyday name.

"Ok, continue; who's next?" asked Mrs. McKinney. Everybody in the class went around and said their names and favorite fields of science. After that Mrs. McKinney handed us each a pack of information about the course. Then, she explained the homework, which was to finish reading the packet. At exactly 9:45 a.m., a loud bell rang. All of the students began to gather their belongings and file out of the classroom.

"So, where are you guys going next?" asked Kelsey.

"Scholars' math" said Robin, "and don't even try asking Pete where he's going. He hasn't told anybody yet." That was true. I will admit that I was a little embarrassed, but that wasn't it. I just thought that everybody would laugh at me, because it wasn't really my style.

Kelsey looked at me. "You haven't told anybody your complete schedule, or just where you're going next?" she asked.

"Complete schedule" I said. Even though I was really only embarrassed about my next class, I felt like it would be suspicious if I told about all the rest of my classes, so I just decided not to tell anything.

"Well, I'm going to another building, and I should probably get going. See you guys later." said Kelsey.

"Bye" said Robin and I together. I waited for Kelsey to leave, and then Robin and I left together. At the front door, we separated; Robin going back into the crowd to see where his next class was, and I went out the door. This morning, I had looked at the map in the lounge to see where my next class was, and I remembered exactly where to go. It was midway between the science/math building and the boys' dorms. When I got there and walked inside the building, I noticed one main difference between the crowd here and the one in the science/math building; the population of girls went from about fifty percent to eighty percent. I wasn't surprised how many more girls where here, though. Girls were more likely to take these courses then boys. I made my way through the crowd, and looked on the bulletin board for my class. When I found it, I got out of the crowd, and started heading down the hallway. When I found the room I was looking for, I stood outside the door for a minute. Was I really going to do this? I would expose one of my biggest secrets. I hoped that nobody I knew would be there.

I slowly walked in the door. The floor was elevated on four different levels. The first was ground level, and on it there was a piano, a desk, and piles of music books. On levels two, three, and four there were chairs aligned in rows. I looked around the room for familiar faces. The first I found with ease, because she always stood out in a crowd. She had big pink hair and pink eyes. You didn't meet many people in your life that looked like that. For a few seconds, I just stared at her. How could she be here? Then, one of her friends with bushy black hair pointed me out to her. I looked away as soon as I could. I scanned the room and looked for anybody else I knew. That's when I found the second person; Kelsey. She was sitting in the center of the second row of chairs (the third level up). Next to her was a boy, the only other boy I had seen in this class. He had thick, brown, bushy hair, dark blue eyes, and was just seemed to be about her height, maybe a little taller. I didn't exactly know what to do. I stood in the doorway for a minute and just stared at my feet. I had to choose between facing Kelsey about my singing or sitting with my only possible friends in this class. Lucky for me, I didn't have to choose. The boy that Kelsey was talking to came over to me.

"Hi" he said, as he extended out his hand, "I'm Jason."

"Hey," I said, shaking his hand, "I'm Pete."

"Nice to meet you Pete. Why don't you come sit with Kelsey and I?" said Jason.

"Sure" I said. We walked over to Kelsey.

"Hey Pete." she said, as I sat down in the open seat next to Jason.

"Hey" I said. Just then, a small woman with short grey hair and brown eyes walked through the door.

"Hello class!" she said, "My name is Mrs. Lloyd. I am your new chorus teacher. I know that we will all have tons of fun this year. Now, I'm going to call role. Amelia Adams?"

"Here" said Jinx, "But I prefer to be called Jinx".

"Alright Jinx" said Mrs. Lloyd. She continued down the list. I listened for Jinx's friends' names, as well as Jason's last name.

After going through a few names, Mrs. Lloyd came to one that I was looking for.

"Samantha Davis?" asked Mrs. Lloyd.

"Here," said Jinx's friend with the bushy black hair, "And I like Sam better."

"Alright Sam" said Mrs. Lloyd, then she kept on going down the list.

"Peter Guy?" she said.

"Here" I said, "and I would prefer to be called Pete."

"Ok Pete" she said. It took her a while to get to somebody I recognized.

"Jason Miller"

"Here" he said. Miller? Wasn't that Kelsey's last name?

"Kelsey Miller?" Apparently it was Kelsey's last name.

"Here" she said. Was that a coincidence or were they related?

"Katherine Moth?"

"Here" said the other one of Jinx's friends; a blond girl, "And I like Kitten better." What kind of name is Kitten?

"Alright Kitten." she continued on down the list. There was nobody else I recognized. Mrs. Lloyd spent the rest of the class time explaining what the class would be about. It was fairly boring. I mean all she had to say was that we were going to be singing and learning about singing. At exactly 11:05 a.m., the loud bell rang again. Everybody quickly made their way out of the room, and towards the cafeteria. Kelsey, Jason and I all walked out of the room together in silence.

"So" said Jason. "Where are you going after lunch, Pete?"

"Scholars' Math; you?" I said. I still really wanted to ask about the relation between Jason and Kelsey.

"Drama; where are you going again Kelsey?" asked Jason.

"I'm going to scholars' math too." said Kelsey. We continued walking in silence. We walked out of the building, and we started towards the cafeteria. I knew that now was a good time to ask them.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"We're twin cousins!" said Jason.

"Twin cousins?" I asked. What was that supposed to mean?

"We were born about three months apart and we always spend time together at family gatherings." said Kelsey.

"So we're like twins, but not quite. We live in different cities in the same state." said Jason.

"That's cool." I said. What else was I supposed to say? I didn't have any 'twin cousins'.

"Well, I gotta go. My roommates are waiting for me. Catch you guys later!" said Jason. We were pretty close to the cafeteria, walking across the lawn/eating area. Jason ran over to a bench, where there were a group of guys sitting. Kelsey and I went through the cafeteria line with only a little bit of conversation. I got the same thing that I had yesterday. Then, we walked over to the large tree where we had eaten yesterday. We found Katie, Raven, and Bee already there, in deep conversation.

"OH MY GOD! Did you see that suit she was wearing? It looked, like, twenty years too young for her!" said Bee.

"I don't believe that she was very pleasant, either." said Katie.

"How rude is it to stand there for ten minutes just trying to pronounce your name?" said Raven.

"And her suit looked HORRIBLE!" said Bee.

"Did you see the way her face scrunched up when I introduced myself? She's so rude." said Raven.

"...bad suit for her…"

"…evil woman…"

"…not very nice…"

Yeah, so you get it.

"Who are you guys talking about?" said Kelsey as we sat down.

"That ugly…" said Bee.

"…evil…" said Raven.

"…impolite…" said Katie.

"Mrs. McKinney" they said in unison.

"Oh, the science teacher? She didn't seem that bad." said Kelsey. Everybody just stared at her. Had she not just heard them?

"Well, you know, at least I didn't think so…" said Kelsey.

"It's probably just because she thinks we're stupid. We're the grade level class. She must like her scholars more then us." said Bee.

"Hey guys!" said Alex as she approached.

"How was your day?" asked Kelsey.

"Alright" said Alex. "There wasn't, like, anybody that I knew in any of my classes this morning. In math, I started out sitting next to the only person I did know, who was your cousin, Jason. Then, the teacher put us in alpha order, and I didn't know anyone. The social studies building is the same building where all the hands-on, mechanical classes are. I didn't actually know anyone in that class, but there were a few kids from my math class there. How did your mornings go?"

"Ok" said Kelsey. "Robin, Pete and I all had science together this morning. Then, I went to chorus. Jason was there, so I was alright."

I was relieved that Kelsey hadn't mentioned anything about me being in chorus. She seemed pretty trustworthy.

"OMG!" said Bee. "Ok, so math this morning was fine. I didn't really know anybody else, but I was ok. Science was BAD! The teacher is totally NASTY! I mean, she wore this pink suit that made her look like she wished she was twenty years younger. Everybody could tell that she was definitely NOT that young, though."

"I have to agree." said Raven. "Social studies was ok; I agree with you, Alex. It's a bad location. There were a ton of guys in that building; and I just know they're going to be making tons of noise all year. Science was not good. The teacher scrunched up her face when I introduced myself, and she spent ten freaking minutes trying to pronounce Katie's really name, completely embarrassing her in the process."

"Yes" said Katie. "She was most decidedly not pleasant."

Poor Alex just looked blown away.

"How about you, Pete?" she asked.

"Fine" I said plainly. I wasn't ready to discuss my day. Alex looked like she was going to say something to me, but, luckily enough, she didn't get the chance.

"What's up?" asked Terra as she walked over.

"Yeah! What's happenin'?" said Gar, trying to sound cool.

"Ok, that just totally killed it." said Cody. The three of them walked over and sat down.

"Nice going Gar." said Alex.

"How were the classes you just had, friends?" asked Katie.

"Eh" said Gar, stuffing his face with food.

"French sucked. The teacher is mean and those three annoying girls from the shopping trip yesterday were there. Math was alright. The teacher put us in alpha order, and I ended up next to Gar."

"I'm so sorry." said Alex. Gar stuck out his tongue.

"Mature" said Raven.

"Hey y'all" said Vic as he walked over.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" asked Bee, referring to the fact that Vic was covered in sweat.

"Football" he said.

"You're on the football team?" asked Bee, sounding interested.

"Hell yeah! I've been playing since I was five!" said Vic.

"So, how did you get so sweaty on the first day?" asked Cody.

"Well, we just showing the coach what we can do." said Vic. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, we can tell just by looking at you." said Raven sarcastically.

"How was English?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation from another fight.

"Fine" said Vic.

"Yeah, the teacher talked really slow, though. Just because it's a grade level course doesn't mean we're all stupid." said Gar.

"The math teacher was the same way!" said Cody.

"Yes, I got the feeling that she was not very fond of us." said Katie.

"How about science, Cody? Who was your teacher?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Cody, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, the only science teacher I've heard of," I said, carefully avoiding the name, "taught a scholars' class science class and a grade level class. Who teaches the accelerated class?"

"Some dude named Mr. Maher. It's spelled weird, too. It sounds like Mr. Mayer, but it's spelled M-A-H-E-R." said Cody.

"Weird" I said.

"Do you know where friend Robin is?" asked Katie.

"Here!" said Robin, running over to us. It fascinated me that nothing spilled off of his tray while he was running.

"Where were you, dude?" asked Gar.

"Sorry; Scholars' Math got out late." said Robin, sitting down. Lunch was fairly nice, until the bell rang suddenly, causing everybody to scramble on to their next class……

**Cliffhanger! Gasp! Well, not really. I'm just glad I updated! I stayed home sick today. I was feeling really bad last night, but I felt better today. I REALLY wanted to work on this story, but I just never had the time to get around to it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter we get the only POV left; Kelsey's! I should update soon! Depends on how many people ACTUALLY care enough to review the story! Bye!**


	5. Kelsey

**Um, hello everyone…I bet you're wondering, "What has bluegirl19 been doing for the past three and a half years?" Well, that's a good question.**

…

**Anyway, here's chapter five. You may notice that my writing style/voice has changed. I suppose that can be explained by one thing I've been doing for the past three years: writing. I've been taking very time-consuming writing classes at my school. Sadly, my professor does not acknowledge fanfiction as a style of professional writing, so I've had to steer clear of it for a while. I've even won some regional writing awards! "And why are you starting back up with this again?", you may ask. That is also an excellent question.**

…

**I'd like to wrap up the introduction-y stuff soon so I can move on to the meat of the story. I'm probably going to cut out the lengthy descriptions of outfits and people, the boring class stuff, and the pointless conversations to allow the story to progress. Also, thanks to all of the reviewers, particularly the person who reviewed a few months ago. That review may be the reason I returned to this particular tale…**

**Chapter 5: Kelsey**

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" shouted Alex as she picked up her tray and bag and ran towards the trash can. The rest of us scrambled too, tossing our trash and dashing in separate directions. As Pete and I ran off to the math/science building, Terra could be heard shouting behind us, "YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO RUN! WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME…DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I didn't care that much about late or early—I just wanted to arrive at the same time as Pete. I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if he ran ahead and left me behind, or I had to sit next to a bunch of people I didn't know, or, or…

Anyway, we made it to class with minutes to spare, since Pete was tall enough to see our room number on the board over the crowd in the lobby. We found seats together and spent the few minutes we had scanning the room. Pete certainly wasn't a talkative guy. I would have said something, but I had no clue what to say. I had spent most of my life pretending to pay attention to Alex's rants and listening to Alex and Gar fight, so conversation starting really wasn't in my training.

As the bell sounded, the teacher entered. She wore a baggy shirt and a large beige peasant skirt. She had messy dirty blond hair.

"Welcome to Scholars's Math 1. I am Mrs. Meckes," she said. I took a quick look around the room and noticed that it was a fairly small class of only fifteen students. There were only two other girls in the room.

"As you may already be aware, this is not a generalized mathematics course. You have all completed Algebra 1 and Geometry, so here you will follow a standard curriculum and continue on to Algebra 2. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Let's begin with a review…"

We were all given some basic review worksheets. Surprisingly, I was the first person done. Pete always trailed behind by a few seconds me and always looked to see if I was done when he was. Even though he seemed to care, he showed no substantial emotion and said nothing. Perhaps he was just a sore loser?

At the bell were handed review sheets to do for homework. As we exited the building, Pete spoke, "Sorry if I seemed a little bit competitive back there. I just think that a little competition pushes me to do my best, you know?"

Not really. Where I had come from, competition always equaled sabotage, pushing your competitors, peer, and even friends down in order to reach the top. I had always tried to stay out of it. But that wasn't something I wanted to tell a guy I had just met.

"Sure. It's fine."

He smiled. "Cool. Well, I'm off to baseball. I'll see you around!"

"Bye!"

With that, we parted for the first time that day. I went to the language building for my Spanish class. Yet again, I was met in the lobby by a massive crowd around a board.

"Um, excuse me," I said as I tried to move forward. The people in front of me didn't budge.

"Excuse me, I…"

Ignored.

"Or not. That's fine. I can wait."

I just stood for a few minutes, being pushed farther and farther back by the aggressive teens. Eventually I heard a low chuckle behind me.

"That's not really working, is it?" asked Robin.

"Well, I…no…" I replied, staring at the ground. I was too embarrassed look at his ey—, er, sunglasses.

"Where are you going?"

"Spanish."

"Me too! Wait here and I'll go look for you. Try not to get pushed out of the building or anything," he said with a grin. I nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. He reemerged in a minute or two and led me to our room.

There wasn't anything worth noting in Spanish—we just learned Spanish pronunciation and learned how to say, "My name is…" We exited the room, homework-less, excited for our next classes.

"Do you believe it?" asked Robin. "Do you think we really have secret powers?"

"Maybe," I replied. Robin raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's not really an answer…"

I blushed. "I have to go that way. Bye!" I spat out before I hurried off in another direction. I didn't want to give him an answer because I didn't really have an answer. I didn't like forming opinions until I had a substantial amount of evidence. Alex teased me for this, saying that I just didn't want to have a different opinion and have to fight because I was "too nice." But she was wrong. The real reason was much less saint-like: I hated being wrong. Even as my best friend, I often felt that Alex didn't understand me that well.

The building labeled "Dark" was surprisingly normal. It was the same off-white color. (Not dark.) It had an average amount of lighting. (Also not dark.) In fact, the interior was decorated with light, happy colors that reminded me of Easter. (DEFINITELY not dark.) The building consisted of a few very large, auditorium-like rooms. I entered the one labeled "LEVEL 1" and found only three kids inside, including Raven. The other two were boys that I recognized from my other classes. One, ironically named Light, had a thin face, slightly-shaggy brown hair, and narrow brown eyes. The other, Shlomo, also had narrow brown eyes but spiky black hair. I walked up next to Raven but didn't speak, feeling that it would be too awkward to start a conversation in this quiet room. As the others arrived—the pink-haired Jinx from Chorus along with less than ten more boys and girls—I noticed that they all had an odd air of confidence. No one felt the need to talk and no one seemed nervous. It was certainly an odd atmosphere for teenagers to have on the first day of class.

The teacher entered just before the bell rang. He had black hair and golden eyes and wore rectangular glasses and a blue, military-style outfit.

"Okay everybody, please quiet down" he said. He seemed completely serious. I wondered if it was a joke or he just didn't realize that the room was already dead silent.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I'll be your Dark Arts teacher."

Another silent moment ensued.

"Tough crowd," he mumbled. He spoke up, "I'm joking. I'm actually Mr. Hughes, your dark magic trainer. Let me go through the role…Amelia Adams?"

"It's Jinx," she stated venomously.

"Really? Don't you think that's a little dark? What about 'Amy' or 'Amelia Bedelia'?" he asked. Jinx's rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Raven Black?"

"Here."

"Darl Bundren?"

"Present."

"Toshiro Hijikata?"

A boy with black hair and thin black eyes raised his hand.

"Hiruei Kim?"

"I'm here," said the small Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair.

"Rukia Kim?"

"Here," said a girl that looked exactly the same as the previous one.

"Are you guys tw—" began Mr. Hughes

"Yes," the girls responded in unison.

"Okay then. Lewis Lawliet?"

A boy with unnaturally pale skin and messy black hair nodded his head. "It's L."

"Super, L. Kelsey Miller?"

I raised my hand. In that instant, I felt the intense eyes of the group upon me.

"Shikamaru Na—"

"It's Shlomo," responded the black-haired boy with a bored expression. Mr. Hughes paused for a second, seemingly pondering if Shlomo was being serious. After a minute, he shook his head and moved on.

"Steve Stevenson?"

"Here," said the boy with unnaturally green hair and too much eyeliner.

"Tara Strong?"

A dirty-blond girl raised her hand.

"Mary Katherine Sue?"

"Here," said an average-looking brunette with blue eyes.

"Light Yagami?"

Light raised his hand. With that, Mr. Hughes set down the role sheet and looked us over.

"Welcome everybody. Before we begin, let me tell you all one thing: I have not taught this class before. I'll do my best, but you'll all have to work with me. I will tell you, though, that I am a master of dark magic."

"What exactly is dark magic?" asked Mary Katherine. Mr. Hughes sighed.

"I honestly can't show you right now. First of all, unlike the other types of magical energy, dark magic encompasses many different types of powers. My job is to teach you the basics and let you discover your powers on your own. On that note, you must understand that dark magic is different from the other types in another way—it is far more powerful. Therefore it is more feared than the other types. All teachers are supposed to tell their students not to practice magic outside of the classroom, but you'll notice that this rule isn't really enforced. If an administrator or even another student catches you performing dark magic, however, you will face punishment, perhaps expulsion. Dark magic is extremely rare—you are the only students in the entire Academy taking this class. If you want to practice outside of class, you must have a partner and you must meet in this building. Also, if you ever need anything, come find me. Does everybody understand?"

We all nodded. Yet again, everybody seemed to accept it quickly and nod with confidence. I don't know how I looked, but I certainly didn't feel that sure. I would fully believe it when I saw it.

"Okay! Time for the first exercise!" exclaimed Mr. Hughes. "I want you all to put on these gloves and…"

Mr. Hughes looked down, only to realize that his hand was empty. He scanned the floor around him and, without warning, bolted for the door.

"I'LL BE BACK!" he screamed as he left the room.

Again, there was only silence. Each second felt minutes long. The absence of sound lingered in the room, weighing more heavily on me with every passing moment. I thought my lungs were slowly deflating, but I was too afraid to make a sound to gasp for air…

A snore echoed. I turned to find Shlomo sleep on the ground. I unintentionally let out a sigh of relief. Before I could fully exhale, I heard a whisper from the other direction: "Help…me…"

I whipped around to find Mary Katherine tilting over. I blinked and Light was suddenly supporting her, holding her by her shoulders.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I faint often…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. I couldn't help but gag to myself—the scene was like something straight out of every teenage girl's dreams. As soon as Mary Katherine was stable and Light let go of her, Mr. Hughes walked back in carrying a large cardboard box.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I want each of you to take a single glove from this box and put it on your dominant hand," he said as he passed out the gloves. "The goal of the exercise is to change the color of the glove from white to black. You will accomplish this by channeling your energy into your hand. Ready? Go!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. We stared our teacher, awaiting real instructions. He put his arms down and threw them up again while shouting, "Begin!"

Still, nothing.

"Come on! Just try it. I promise you'll be able to do it by the end of the day," begged Mr. Hughes.

Tara chimed in, "are you sure? My brother told me that all of the classes do this exercise and it usually takes three weeks for everyone to master it."

"Really? Well, then. Did you all hear that? You all need to pretend that it took you three weeks to master this in your other classes."

He paused, but I couldn't tell whether he was doing it for dramatic effect or to wait for someone to reply. He continued after a couple minutes, "Like I said, dark is…different. Kids that use dark magic learn faster than anyone else. You'll be able to do in a day what takes everyone else three weeks. If the other kids knew that, they'd get jealous and angry…of our awesomeness…Anyway, get started!"

We all looked over our gloves. I wasn't really sure what to do—concentrate on my hand? Out of the corner of my eye I could see the people around me staring at their hands. I looked back at mine.

Focus.

I imagined all of me—my thoughts, my feelings, my brain itself—moving to my hand. I thought of it as the center of my being.

I realized that my glove was changing colors: pink, red, orange, yellow…lime green! I felt Mr. Hughes give me a solid pat on the back. "Good job, kid! You're a real pro! Just work your way up to—BLUE ALREADY?" he exclaimed. I looked up to see Raven's glove already appear turquoise. She showed no emotion. She just kept concentrating on her hand.

"That's the spirit!" said Mr. Hughes. "And...WHAT IS THIS?" His eyes darted across the room. Everybody was already at least on yellow. Light and L barely trailed Raven with forest green gloves. "I thought you all would pick this up quickly, but I never imagined this," Mr. Hughes mumbled as he scratched his head.

I turned back to my own glove. With intense focus, my glove turned black within twenty minutes. Within a half hour we were all done with the exercise. Mr. Hughes gathered us around him.

"Good job! You guys are outstanding! I want to see this same enthusiasm next class. Remember pretend to be terrible at this tomorrow, and don't let anybody know how awesome we are. It's only 3:50, but I'll let you go early."

With that, we all walked quietly out of the room. Once outside we went our separate ways. When Raven and I were alone, I congratulated her, "Good job! It's great that you were the first one done."

"Thanks," she said with a hint of sincerity. In the awkward silence that ensued, I mumbled, "that class is a little weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Is dark magic that unusual? Why are we so, so…"

"Different?"

I looked down at my black shoelaces. "I guess," I replied. I looked up at Raven. Her eyes were tinged with sadness—it was a small display of emotion, but I could already tell that Raven didn't often display any emotion. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards.

"At least there's an entire class of us. Well, the others don't seem that friendly—a little stand-off-ish, actually. But we have, well, you know, us two…"

"Each other?" stated Raven, raising an eyebrow. I tried to hold back a smile.

"I didn't want to sound so corny."

We were already at the dorms, in front of our rooms.

"I'm going to get started on my work before my roommates get back. We can get dinner around six, I guess." I said. Raven nodded, and we parted ways. I was able to work on my math worksheets for about fifteen minutes before my roommates walked in, yelling at each other again…

**That's all for now. I'm going to write shorter chapters now so I can update sooner. I'll also try to vary the POVs a little more, but I thought Kelsey deserved a chapter since she's last. Like I said earlier, the voices in future chapters may be different from the ones previously used—they'll be the same people, but they may sound a little different. I honestly forgot what my original plan for this story was, so I had to come up with something completely different. I'll try to keep it consistent with past chapters, though.**

**Also, You may think you recognize some of the characters in this story from other series, but you are sadly mistaken. If you think that my creativity ran low and I just stole characters from other series, than you are wrong. If such an event did occur, I may have been required to label this story a crossover and do other complicated things, but I would never do such a thing, so I don't have to worry about all of that other stuff. And neither do you. Got it? If you have no idea what I'm referring to (which none of you should), then read on… and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
